


LOVE SONG

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Summary: *数寄自行车*不爱看自动左上





	LOVE SONG

有的人对小报社记者的印象还停留在某些影视剧里——他们顶着乱七八糟的油腻卷发，刘海遮住见不得人的双目；穿着不得体的宽松衣服，一顶帽子随手往头上一扣，便把自己隐匿在黑暗中；一副用得旧的架梁脆弱地抵在鼻子上，风一吹似乎连镜片都会碎得不成样子。  
可是片寄凉太不是这样，至少外表不是。  
一头明亮的棕直发被他打理得柔顺，在阳光下反射出的光泽会吸引任何一个过路人的眼光。  
一对明亮的眸子哪怕被藏在了那厚重的金丝镜背后，也散发着成年人中极为罕见的光芒。少有人敢深看他的双目，那无疑比在珠宝店柜台摆着的一颗不知真假的黑珍珠更容易让人沉溺其美丽。  
他的个子也生得高，背又挺得直。秋季，提着棕色的手包，身披一件得体长风衣走在路上的他，无疑是一道比桂花和银杏更入胜的风景。  
片寄凉太——太多人见过他了，比起过路时的回眸一瞬，他的名字常是带着新鲜的墨香出现在晨间第一份报纸上的。  
开始大家都还对这个名字喜闻乐见，可也不知什么时候起，这个一出现便带着清爽之风的姓名开始逐渐移向报纸上无人问津的黑色角落。也不知这个状态持续了多久，片寄的身上只存有外表的那一份傲气了。  
此刻的片寄站定在家门口，他轻轻抬手，把肩头的银杏叶拍落，再打开了手包的扣子，拿出钥匙。  
关上门，他的端庄和骄傲终于被全部丢弃在堆满了旧报的屋子里。  
片寄甚至找不到一个床以外能让自己落脚的地方——他把眼镜随手扯下丢到一边，所幸摔在的是不知哪堆报纸上，镜片倒没碎成，但发出的一声闷响让他更加烦躁。  
他开始亲手破坏自己创造出来的这个屋子的秩序。  
几分钟之后，眼镜已经不知道藏身在了哪儿，用红笔写满了标注的报纸成了廉价的地毯。  
片寄看这一切看得并不真切，他的确是个高度近视。  
剪得干净的指甲此刻恨不得整个嵌进他的头皮，一头清爽的短发被揉得不成样子。  
那张始终带着少年气的脸上的每一个器官都在控诉这一切，半张的嘴里发出公牛一般的喘气声。  
片寄的确是被放在了名为人类的竞技场里，且是战败的那个。  
他躺倒在报纸堆里，整个人不自觉地蜷缩成球状，风衣被压在身下留下褶皱，他不知什么时候睡着了。  
生物钟在八点的时候准时唤醒了片寄，在地板上睡了一晚上让他浑身酸痛。  
他走进卫生间，站定在镜子前，不解地盯着镜中那个一头乱发，衣冠不整，唇边还生出了一圈胡渣的人。  
“你是谁。”  
片寄问出了声，镜子里的人也在问他同样的问题。

片寄在第二天回家之后就收拾好了地上被他用于宣泄情绪的报纸，然后打了包等着扔可回收物的那天把过去的自己全部扔掉。  
他此刻俨然还是一副端正样子，连睡衣也穿得高贵，身上似乎还隐约散着浴室带出的蒸气。  
电脑的萤幕光不自然地映在他脸上，那副金丝镜在昨天的一场破坏中也只是镜腿有些松动。  
片寄边庆幸昨天的自己还留存着的一丝理智，边给自己灌了口咖啡，随手打开了体育新闻的网页。  
现在正值东京奥运会期间，似乎全民都被点燃了什么奇怪的热情，体育新闻一夜之间占据了全部的头版头条，他也被迫去直面曾发过毒誓再也不会涉足的体育新闻取材。  
他正搜索着明天要去刁难的那个人的资料，看到某个许多年前的小新闻时，他的手猛地顿住了。  
那新闻的开头直接贴上了自己的四字大名，现在看来简直亮得晃眼。  
那是片寄永远不会忘记的，他人生的巨大转折点。  
那是他唯一一次接手体育新闻的取材，那时的他是报社的新星，似乎所有人都在期待着他的表现。  
他也因为自己能完美地完成这一次的委托，可他却犯了个根本的错误。  
现在的片寄回想起来都觉得，年轻气盛真是世界上最可怕的一个词——他根本没意识到那是他社故意挖下的巨大陷阱，只觉得自己是纸上的巨人，是神笔马良，写下的一切都会成真。  
事实是，那个叫白滨亚岚的田径选手的选手生命被他一纸诬告直接断送。哪怕白滨在那之后一年被证明了清白，重新回到了赛场，那片寄呢？  
片寄少年收到的那些看似精彩真实的爆料，实际包裹的也确实是真材实料的炸弹。爆炸的火光包裹着他，把他拥有过的一切全部烧得乌黑，他身上披戴着的荣誉也被名为天真和现实的怪兽吃干抹净。  
他鼻梁上的那副眼镜现在反倒成了限制他的框架。那爆炸的火花无情地溅进少年纯真的眼里，片寄自此再看不清这世界。  
而让他的手和目光都定住的原因，并不是现实突然揭开了他从未愈合的伤疤，让温暖的血液一点点流出片寄的空躯。  
“数原龙友。” 这是片寄在提供素材那一栏看见的名字。  
他反复默念着这几个读音同自己的名字十分相像的字，意外地没有什么陌生感。  
片寄摸了摸下巴，嘴角不自觉带上了笑，他还挺想知道以前那个浑身满是荣光和棱角的少年究竟是怎么惹上这样一个人的。  
他点开了数原龙友的官方资料，显然，这几年来此人在冲浪竞技上的成就非凡，怎么看也不会是同自己一个世界的人。  
宣泄完的片寄其实完全不介意揭开伤疤，他甚至兴致勃勃地拿了瓶盐，像用酒精给伤口消毒那样，死白死白的小颗粒包裹着还未止血的疤痕，随着片寄调查的深入，一点点染上暗红。  
片寄合上电脑，摘下眼镜，用一旁的眼镜布擦了擦放回眼镜盒里。他钻进单薄的被窝里，闭上眼，始终没能入睡。  
现在的他能查到的东西太少，现阶段也只能知道白滨和数原是多年好友这一点。  
他尝试思考数原如此针对自己的原因，却也没想在这样的无谓思考下进入了沉睡。

“那么记者们有什么对数原先生的疑问吗？”  
“数原先生，请问半路开始学习冲浪的你有没有能拿到今年冠军的信心呢？”  
“我认为实力和是不是半路出家没有关系，我有足够的自信能够拿到第一。”  
“数原先生，据说您在大学时期并不是那么引人注目，那么您是如何变成现在的冲浪选手数原龙友的呢？”  
“我遇见过一个人，他是我大学里的学弟。”数原顿了顿，眼神里难得地露出了孩子般的喜悦，“虽然只是我单方面认识他，但他确实是个浑身上下充满了自信的人，我…挺喜欢他的，虽然到现在我也没能和他说上过一句话。”  
站在台上的数原龙友沐浴在闪光灯里，同台下的记者们说说笑笑。远处的片寄伸长了手臂，高举着录音笔，就这么直直地撞上对方的眸子。  
片寄在同数原对上眼的那一瞬间，心中竟涌上了一股从未有过的自卑。  
对方回以他的礼节微笑里带着的是分明就是强者的自信，是自己也曾拥有过的东西。  
这样的人怎么会畏惧自己这些毫无证据的流言蜚语。  
片寄这么想着，沉默到了记者会的结尾阶段。  
“那么还有人想要问数原先生问题吗？”  
几秒的沉默之后，片寄低着头举起了那只拿着录音笔的手，另一手上持着他的笔记。  
“请问数原先生对最近业界里出现的，您服用兴奋剂的说法怎么看待呢？”  
片寄依旧不敢抬起头，发丝连同他的视线都无精打采地朝着地下。他紧盯着手里空白的本子，等着对方的回答。  
“嗯…”  
这当然不好回答，片寄心想着，这太强人所难了，这种他胡编乱造来的业界消息，恐怕会被对方一口回绝吧。  
“我能理解为什么会出现这样的流言，毕竟我也算是爆了个冷门。”  
片寄觉得有些不可思议，他抬起头，看见数原正用似水的目光径直打量着自己。  
他有些沉醉于对方的双瞳了，但此时数原又迅速收回了目光，看向了其他媒体。  
“请各位先随意调查。若是查出真有其事的话，也希望各位能在决赛前尽快报导，进入决赛的备战期后我或许就没有时间来服用兴奋剂了呢。”  
台下的笑声此刻对片寄来说过于刺耳，他像个失了宠的小孩，感情上觉得委屈，理智却又不放过他，让他仍旧以戴着冷静且冷漠的面具站在这里，换了只手继续举着录音笔，像举着投降的白旗。  
你不能在这里放弃。  
不知道从哪里传来的声音驱使着片寄，他知道这是自己的自尊心又被挑起了。  
他有些窝火，对自己，也对台上笑得畅快的数原。

说出“请随意调查”的是数原没错，真给听进去的也就片寄一个倔小孩。  
他换了一身不太惹人瞩目的行头，上身白T下身牛仔裤活像个大学生。再戴上了去店里随手捞的一顶鸭舌帽和在家里积了好几年灰的口罩，他自己看了也觉得恶心。  
片寄试图催眠自己，这些痛苦都是一时的，如果真能找到数原疑似使用兴奋剂的证据，他或许也能重回神坛。  
数原的练习行程的确比以前更紧密，前几天还在宿舍全时段蹲点的片寄几天后也只在早晚出现两次了。  
数原总是坐着第一班巴士出门去专用的冲浪场地训练，再坐最晚的那班巴士回到宿舍，浴室也总是只有他一个人，片寄有时甚至能听到里边传来的动人歌声。即使歌声被一层厚厚的水汽包裹，片寄也能听出这人的心情不错，是真的享受着当下的人才能唱出的歌。  
他就这样蹲点了一周，还是什么都没能拍到。  
第二周，他决定错开数原坐的那两班公交，转移阵营至他的训练场地。  
这周的第一天，片寄也放弃了之前那不适合他的打扮，高贵优雅的气质回到了他的身边盘旋。  
他坐上了第二班公交，到了数原的训练场。  
片寄有些惊讶，他惊讶的是数原的身边没有别人，偌大的冲浪场地里只有数原一人一次次地以自己的身躯去冲撞浪潮。  
片寄被这画面吸引住了全部目光，回过神来，他站在一旁已经超过一个小时，数原也已经持续训练了一个小时。  
片寄完全没有隐藏自己，他在数原休息的时候走近了他的身边，为勇士献上了他最真挚的掌声。  
“不愧是您，数原先生。”  
数原看起来并不是很惊慌，估计也是在训练时瞟到了一旁目不转睛的人。他用毛巾擦了擦被完全打湿的头发，看着他的脸，根本不会觉得他是世界级的冲浪选手，只像个青春期的大男孩罢了。  
“您过奖了…能被大名鼎鼎的片寄凉太先生夸奖也是我的荣幸。”  
“您…认识我？”  
片寄着实有些惊讶了，但基于他的职业修养，失措的神情只在他脸上停留了一秒左右的时间。  
“啊…在您以前还是国际新闻的记者的时候，我就有留意到您了。我算是半个您的粉丝吧。”  
数原坐到了一旁的长椅上，招了招手示意片寄坐到他的身边。  
“都那么久远的事情了，数原先生您居然还记得…我现在也不比从前了…”  
片寄的脸上带着嘲讽过去自己的一份苦笑。  
“顺带一问，您的练习没有教练陪同吗？”  
“我决赛前的正式练习是放在周末的，现在这不过是允许范围内的自主练习罢了。”  
片寄顿了一下，还是决定把自己的目的暴露给对方。  
“请容许我问您一句非常冒昧的话，您真的没有在比赛中使用过兴奋剂吗？”  
数原一副早猜到对方问题的表情，他低下头，片寄看不出他是不是在思考一个得体的回答。  
“没有。”数原抬起了头，但眼神依旧黏在地上。  
片寄拿出手包里的本子和笔，似乎是想记录些什么。  
“那么能否向我解释一下，您为什么能做到学习冲浪仅短短几年时间就做到专业运动员的地步？恕我直言，我真的很难…轻易相信这是一个普通人能做到的。”  
片寄说完这句话后自己都在后悔。  
数原没有给他回复，他有些自暴自弃地垂下手，纸和笔顺势落在大腿上。  
片寄觉得苦恼，他到底为什么要纠缠着数原不放，数原身上的每一个面都被太阳宠幸着，在他的身上看不到任何的阴影。数原不会是个普通人，怎么看他也不会是。  
如果数原只是个普通人的话，片寄也不会把自己现在作为肮脏记者的一面这么早就暴露给对方。片寄仔细回想了一下，自己上一次像这样把信任托付给别人似乎已经是少年时代了。  
他感叹，感叹自己在那场事故之后活得卑微。  
片寄羡慕，羡慕数原能够活得像个人样。而他只能从地上一次次拾起被污染、被践踏、被无视的自尊，为了让自己看起来像个人而活。  
片寄笑了，笑得爽朗。  
他身上的全部情感在这一瞬间从全身各处涌起，悲伤、痛苦、嫉妒、贪婪，甚至还有一点点喜悦，所有都从他的心底，被那件事带着一起翻滚出来，变成笑这一实体，最终全部的情绪糅合在一起，片寄快笑不出来了。  
数原及时抱住了他，在他的脸颊上落下轻吻。  
有些厚重的水的气息扑面而来，数原就用这样的气息一点点弥补着对方身上在破碎边缘的一层保护罩。  
“不要怕，不要怕…一切都会回到原来那样，一切都会好起来的…凉太…”

两人一同坐上了回程的最后一班公交。  
如果忽视他们正紧紧地牵着对方的手这一点来看的话，他们真的一路无言。  
可语言也有身体语言——片寄不知什么时候睡熟了，数原把他的手握得更紧了些。  
不知是十指相扣的握手方式有问题还是数原过于紧张，他的手掌心泛起了一层薄汗。他虽然有点想抽出手把手汗往自己的裤腿上随便一蹭，但片寄不给他这个机会，他其实也没太有这个想法。  
对方的手起初还很冷，数原还觉得这不是一个初秋穿着大衣的人手心应有的温度。但一旦牵起，热传递的速度比想象中的快得多，热量也不止是手心和手心间的传递，它顺着片寄的血管一路向上爬，数原用温暖的手轻捧起片寄那颗鲜活跳动着的心脏，用实际行动回报片寄曾给予他的那份热情。  
数原是在大学毕业前对学弟片寄一见钟情了，那时候的他太难见到那样自信，那样对自己的生活有目标、有要求的人了。  
他穿着长风衣走在初秋里，走在自己的理想里，也顺势走进了数原的心里——这是他放弃了去公司就职的原因，也是他第一次直面生活中美好的契机。  
他在周围人都在努力跑面试的时候终于仔细审视了东京这座充满了鲜活气息的城市，也是在某个不起眼的午后，他被碧蓝的海洋和滚滚浪花带进了冲浪的世界。  
数原说不清片寄带给了他什么，但片寄可以说是他的救命恩人。  
他本以为自己一辈子无法报答这份恩情——至少上一次报答他就已经失败，并且是彻底的失败。  
数原确实没想到，自己报恩的行为会把恩人从天堂推进地狱。  
他本以为自己安排得周到——可没想到亲友白滨在副业上发展困难，最终还是无法安心以被误解的形式退役。  
而就是这样一个完全可以是计算中的失误，也让数原愧疚了很多年。  
他成为了世界级的选手，其中也有一部分原因是为了赎罪。  
他希望自己取得的这一丁点成就哪天能够让他再次与片寄相遇，而他做到了。  
数原的确不是个普通人。

片寄没有拒绝数原的请求，相反地，他在知道了一切之后甚至很乐意抓住这最后一根稻草。  
他们在数原宿舍的浴室花洒下接吻，没一会吸了水的衣服就开始变得累赘，数原便小心翼翼地把两人的衣服脱下来，放在浴帘外的凳子上。  
喘息声被水声盖过，公共花洒的水打在没有遮挡的身体上有些生疼，片寄的后背都有些发红。  
数原心疼地抚着他的背，安抚似的又开始吸吮对方的脖颈。这次发出的声音更清晰地传到了片寄耳朵里，对方饱满的嘴唇同脖子分开的那一刻发出啵的一声，片寄大概是听不得这声音，下身开始逐渐抬头。  
“凉太…”  
片寄发现了数原很喜欢叫他名字，但此刻自己的下身上覆上了一只陌生又熟悉的大手，让他着实有些忍耐不住。  
“龙友…嗯…快一点…”  
“别急。”  
数原蜻蜓点水地碰了下对方的唇当作安慰，然后便开始照顾他的下身。  
两颗精囊在数原大力的动作下被一次次轻轻擦过，本算不上敏感点的部位竟也有了情和欲的感受，片寄的声音逐渐升高到他自己也感到惊讶的程度，小腹逐渐挺起，触碰到数原的腹肌的一瞬间，片寄在数原的手中得到了释放，数原手中残留的浊液顺着水流进了下水道。  
此时的片寄双腿发软，整个人伏在数原的肩头，继续发出欲求不满的喘声。  
“可能会有点不舒服…疼的话就告诉我，凉太。”  
数原闭上眼，似乎是做足了思想准备，于是把手指伸向臀缝间的那一小片禁地，也开始给片寄做起准备。  
片寄似乎极不适应被进入，喘息声变得粗重起来，数原伸出手把对方挡住眼睛的刘海向一旁梳去，伸出舌头同他交换一个长吻，手中的动作不停。片寄开始逐渐能从手指的动作中感受到快感，维持接吻的动作也变得困难起来。  
于是数原便离开他的嘴唇，用于扩张的手指从一根变成两根，片寄开始发出不受控制的尖叫。  
“再忍一忍，很快就好了。”  
数原的话语在片寄耳边徘徊，成了他此刻的麻醉剂。  
数原看片寄的呻吟声一点点小下来，便伸进了第三根手指。而片寄已经学会从数原的指部动作中汲取快感，这一次他顺从地摆着腰，被顺到一边的刘海又甩了回来，遮住他的一只眼睛。  
“进来吧…龙友…哈…我想要你…”  
数原抽出手指，紧紧地抱了片寄一下以表达自己的感谢。然后便一点点把自己的捅了进去。  
“深、太深了…嗯…啊…”  
“一会儿就让你爽了。”  
数原像是被解开了锁链的笼中野兽，他在片寄的体内横冲直撞着，庞然大物一整个塞进去对片寄来说本已足够刺激，数原的体力又实打实地是运动员级别，在不停的快速抽插下，片寄很快就迎来了今天的第二次高潮。  
他觉得自己的脑细胞都像在打架，耳边隐约传来的嗡嗡声是他沉溺于混乱的性爱里的证据。  
数原等片寄过了不应期，便换了种方式继续，由慢到快逐渐加速的频率似乎让片寄更受不了，穴肉收缩的频率让数原忍得辛苦，终于在片寄也去了的第三次，两人同时达到高潮。  
数原猛地抽出，射在了片寄的小腹上，再顺着水流落地。  
“为什么不内射？我又不会怀孕。”  
片寄看上去是在嘲笑数原，他把花洒关了，以便得到对方更清晰的回复。  
“舍不得你。”数原看起来也心情不错，“你终于变回去了。”  
“谢谢。”  
片寄久久地献上自己的嘴唇，仅是唇瓣贴在一起的感觉也足够美好，数原的嘴角不自主地上扬。  
“你还是要写我用兴奋剂吗？”  
从数原的话里听不出情绪，片寄也故意不去看他。  
“要啊。你从我这里夺走的东西，我怎么能不让你奉还呢。”


End file.
